fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie: Murder Mystery
What if a classic was turned into a murder mystery? What could be better than taking a movie that everyone from that era knows and making it the same but different. Wouldn't there be more of an audience? There would be the fans from the past, the classics who want to see this new version and theirs always going to be younger generations who love originality. So lets dive into the classic Orphan Annie. Annie The Orphan was a movie made in the 80's but based in the 30's. The setting of the movie was in 1933, during the Great Depression. The young girl named Annie is living in the Hudson Street Orphanage in New York. Its very ran down all the young girls have torn dirty clothing and the lady its ran by, Miss Hannigan, is a drunk. The only thing that Annie owns is a half of a locket from her parents. She stays optimistic that her parents are still alive, because all she knows is they left her on the orphanage door steps when she was young. She ends up getting adopted by this very wealthy husband an wife and has the time of her life with them, they are everything she ever wanted. I loved Annie not only because it was a great movie but because it was also a musical. They way the music portrayed every feeling and emotion the characters were feeling during this time. They felt used and abused and left behind by the people who are supposed to love them the most. It was a very thought out movie/musical. You can tell it was a very throughout film, with a creative yet classic vibes to it. This movie is very dated so I thought I would give it some spunk. I decided to add the flare of the future to this. Nothing modern but where the movie is based on what is to come rather what has already come. If I could revise "Annie" it would be based on the unknown, the mystery of why she is in the orphanage. are her parents really dead? did they just leave or not want her? or maybe they did die but not because of what everyone thinks. This setting was in the Great depression numerous of people died of sickness lack of food or suicide. But what about the rare ones whom died from a murder, what would be the story behind that? My story would be just like the movie Annie but, it would flip to a little boy in an orphanage from time to time. Annie has no relation with him from the views perspective. She has no idea where he is or who he is. When she ends up getting adopted she will end up running into him when she goes out with her new family. She sees him with the other orphan boys and she stands in silence because she was once in his shoes they lock eyes and have a intense moment. she then talks to her new family and they say to stay away there bad kids etc. So what does she do? She ends up seeing him again and again, without her family knowing. She asks her new family to try and find out about her real parents and since they have a lot of money and connections they end up finding whom they are. But bad news they weren't alive like Annie hoped. They actually found out they were murdered. They were not going to continue the investigation because they told Annie its too much to think about.So Annie being the little snoop she is, decides to figure it out with her new little orphan boy friend. in return of him helping Annie she wanted to help him find his parents, because that's all they ever wanted, just to find out who there parents were. They found out his parents were bad people, and were warned by people to stop looking, of course they didn't listen. Annie ends up getting caught seeing the boy and searching for his and her parents, so she was locked away. The boy decided to meet up with his parents, he found out they were every wealthy and popular in New York. He found out they gave him up because they did some bad things and still need to "finish" things. He didn't know what that meant they told him, "if you love us you will search for a orphan girl named Annie" they asked him if knew anyone of that name he lied and said no. Turns out they had a history with her parents. They started searching for her and word got around the other rich family in New York just adopted a girl named Annie. There motive was to get ride of her but why? Later on in the movie you discover that Annie's mother had had an affair with another man. That other name was the orphan boys dad. They were very wealthy and Annie's side of the family was very poor, he got her pregnant and had someone murder her and her husband so none would find out. little did he know she already had Annie so as soon as she was born she took her to the orphanage so she would be safe. The man knew his status would have been conflicted and his marriage would be in danger because his wife was pregnant when this happened. so what do Annie and the boy do when they find out they are half siblings? does he part with her and side with his rich family or do they stick together and protect her because he knows that the right thing to do?